Trop d'échecs
by Mikeyran
Summary: [OS Aventures] Bob n'arrive à rien. Il en a marre et le fait comprendre à ses amis.


_Bonsoir, je reviens pour un court OS pas forcément très intéressant, mais que j'ai eu envie d'écrire après une journée pourrie._ _Il n'y a pas tension ou de suspense, mais ça m'a permis de me défouler._ _  
_ _Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira, au moins je me suis amusée à l'écrire._

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar Shakeri. Les personnages à leurs Youtubeurs respectifs à savoir Frederic Molas, Sébastien Rassiat, Bob Lennon et Krayn. Aventures est la propriété du Bazar du Grenier. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent de mes écrits et toute copie même partielle est interdite sans autorisations.

* * *

 **Trop d'échecs :**

Le groupe d'aventuriers marchait depuis un long moment maintenant. Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour la nuit afin de reprendre des forces pour continuer la route le lendemain.

Comme d'habitude, chacun s'affairait à préparer un campement correct. Ainsi, Théo préparait les couchettes, Shin du haut d'un arbre surveillait les environs avec son arc et Grunlek préparait les lapins chassé par Eden afin de les faire cuire dès que le feu serait allumé par le Bob le pyromage.

Bob avait préparé le bois pour son feu de camp. Il se positionna en face de l'amas de branche, le pointa avec son bâton, concentra toute sa magie et… rien. Jute une petite étincelle ridicule.

Il avait encore foiré son sort. Il réessaya une deuxième fois, une troisième mais impossible d'allumer se sataner feu.

Énervé, il se dirigea vers une des couchettes et s'assied en croisant les bras sous le regard amusé du nain mécanique qui avait assisté à toute la scène.

\- Tu veux un coup de main Bob, lui lança Grunlek en se dirigeant vers le tas de branches.

La seule réponse qui l'obtenu était une espèce de grognement boudeur qui était composé de plusieurs mots sans vraiment de sens. Ce soir-là, c'était donc Grunlek qui alluma le feu devant un mage frustré et boudeur.

* * *

\- J'en ai marre c'est quand qu'on arrive ?  
\- J'ai mal aux pieds.  
\- J'ai soif.  
\- C'est quand qu'on arrive ?  
\- Je n'aime pas les forêts.

Voilà. Ça faisait maintenant près de 4 heures qu'ils étaient levés et donc 4 heures que Bob se plaignait de cette manière. Ces amis le supportaient depuis trop longtemps maintenant. En effet, lorsque le pyromage raté des sorts élémentaires, il se sentait profondément nul et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de râler et de bouder le monde entier.

Ses trois amis accélérèrent le pas pour le laisser râler seul derrière. Théo regarda ses amis et leur lança d'un air désespéré :  
\- Bon, les gars, il n'y a pas un de vous deux qui pourraient calmer l'autre zigoto parce que je n'en peux sérieusement plus. Je risque de lui donner un coup de bouclier s'il ne la ferme pas dans les 15 prochaines minutes.

Grunlek et Shin s'interrogèrent du regard. Les deux amis en avaient aussi marre d'entendre Bob râler, mais ils étaient d'accord pour dire que laisser leur ami paladin se chargeait de son cas n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. Grunlek décidé donc d'aller vers son ami à l'arrière pour le calmer :

-Ça va Bob ?  
\- Non, j'en ai marre, lui répondu sèchement le mage.  
\- Calme toi maintenant ça sert à rien de râler comme ça.

Bob lui jeta un regard noir, remplie de colère que Grunlek n'aimait pas. Le pyromage avait un visage réellement effrayant quand il le voulait. Grunlek abandonna l'idée de le calmer. Il retourna vers ses amis. Shin décida d'aller s'occuper du cas de Bob à l'arrière :

\- Salut Bob  
\- Laisse-moi ! Je boude le monde, lui répondu méchamment son ami.  
\- Je sais ce que je peux faire pour te calmer. Ne bouge pas !

Devant eux se trouvait une clairière avec en son centre un arbre. Shin courus vers cet arbre, plaça ses mains sur le tronc et le cristallisa avec ses pouvoirs liés à son origine de demi-élémentaire. Une fois cela terminé, il retourna à côté de Bob qui l'avait observé faire, les bras croisés, une mine boudeuse sur le visage.

\- Bon maintenant, tu vas me faire une petite bouboule de feu là dessus pour te calmer et après on retournera chez Théo et Grunlek !

Tel était la solution de Shin pour régler le problème de confiance en soi de son ami.  
Bob blasé, lança à son ami un regard interrogatif avant de concentrer ses pouvoirs et sa volonté. Après 5 longues minutes, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire sa boule de feu. Encore plus énerver qu'avant, le pyromage ramassa un caillou et le lança de toutes ses forces contre l'arbre. Pour une fois, il avait réussi à viser, mais le caillou rebondi contre l'arbre pour finir son chemin contre la jambe du demi-élémentaire qui émis un cri de fillette.  
Shin allait finir avec un hématome sur la jambe, mais il était content de voir que la scène avait fait sourire son ami. Il tenta de le remotiver :  
\- Bon maintenant, tu réessayes s'il te plait. Je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver.

Bob se concentra et cette fois-ci, il réussit à faire une belle boule de feu incandescente entre ses deux mains, tendu devant lui. Il se concentra et toucha l'arbre glacé qui s'enflamma immédiatement.  
Shin souriait et lança à son ami :  
\- Alors tu vois, tu peux y arriver quand tu veux. Tu boudes encore ?

Le pyromage réussi à éteindre les flammes qui consumait l'arbre. Il dévisagea son ami avant de s'éloigner de lui pour retourner sur le chemin emprunté par Grunlek et Théo. Il lança à son ami dans son dos :  
\- Je boude encore le monde. Sauf toi.

Shin le suivit satisfait. Certes le pyromage boudait encore, mais au moins il allait se taire maintenant et de toute façon, le connaissant, il arrêtera bientôt.

* * *

 _Voilà, c'était très court, mais moi ça m'a fait un bien fous de l'écrire. À très vite pour la suite des Prisonniers._


End file.
